The Proposal: New Life
by racooncity
Summary: The long-awaited sequel of The Proposal! Is Tsukina alive or not? What happened to Hibari and Tsuna in the past? Now that they're engaged, how about the next step? Find the answers here : 1827, OC alert, and YAOI. on hiatus until my other fic is done.
1. Tsukina's Alive!

**Chapter 1, "The New Start"**

Disclaimer: Don't look at me (bleh you _can't_ look at me), I do not own KHR.

I do realize that Hibari was hard to appear IC in The Proposal, and he will be hard to be IC here, too. Please bear with me.

Anyway, the first chapter is written from **Tsukina's POV.**

Tsukina is Tsuna's grandmother (well she's Ninth's wife…and I'm WAY too confused to determine this is who and that is who in Vongola history, so I'll just make her the _grandmother)_. OK then, on with the story!

* * *

"H-haaah? G-G-Grandma?" my grandson's eyes bulged out in utter, pure shock. "Wha-but-uh—" the poor brunette suddenly collapsed. His lover quickly supported him from behind (making my yaoi-fangirl blood boil, but this is _not _the time to be fan-girling. I don't even know if that _is _a word).

"Tsuna!" I screamed. "Quick, place him on the bed inside!" I climbed out of the coffin. The boss of Cavallone Family…who was it? Oh right, Dino Cavallone. The man offered a hand to help me, and I accepted it as I stepped out of that dreadful, black box grandly referred as a 'coffin'. The jasmines sure have a sweet scent, though. I should tell Kyou-kun to use that when I really die later.

Back to matters in hand, I have a grandchild to wait for.

"Nngh…" Tsuna sat up on the white bed, his eyes tired from the shock. Then he turned to stare at me. "Am I just dreaming, or am I in heaven already?" he blinked. A sweat rolled down on my face.

"No, son, you're not dead. Yet, anyway…" I said the last part in a low voice. "Bu-But…you're…" Tsuna stuttered. Ah, how cute. "Y-you're dead…right?"

"Uh, actually, not yet." I averted my gaze. "You see, the Vongola medic created a pill that enables me to have the state of 'death' for about…15 hours."

With that, my grandson fell silent _completely._ Now I feel bad. But these all is necessary, okay!

"…So you lied to me?" he whispered, hurt in his eyes. Uh-oh. "No! Well, yes, but all of this are for your own good, Tsuna! Think about it!" I tried to reason. "And you won't be able to be _this _far with Kyou-kun if I haven't done everything I did, right!"

He didn't say anything else, until sobs were heard from his direction. H-he's crying now?

"I…I thought…I thought that you were really gone, grandma!" Tsuna jumped to hug me tightly, and cried on my shoulder. I stroked his back, trying to calm him down.

"I know… I'm sorry, son, I won't do that again," I assured. He pulled back, only to glare at me. "I promise, okay!" I said. A chuckle escaped my lips, and before we know it, both of us were laughing at our own hysteria.

Suddenly my grandson's fiancé came into the room, and closed the door politely. He approached me, and –surprisingly- hugged me. This surely reminds me of the past, where he was so cute, innocent… and not as cold as now.

"Never, _ever _do that again." Hibari said, with 2 probabilities on it. One, because it will make him sad, or two, because he'll really kill me for making his _darling _sad.

I sweat dropped. "Yes, yes…" I sighed. The raven haired boy pulled off of me. "Oh right. We're going back to Japan tomorrow, Tsunayoshi. Your dad told me a while ago." my eyes widened.

"Tomorrow? No way!" I hugged Tsuna tightly, not wanting to let my most loveable grandson away. "Stay for one more week! Please?" I pleaded, acting childishly.

"But—" "I'm sure Iemitsu can do _something _about it! Please please pleeease?" Okay, puppy eyes mode: on. A moment later, Tsuna sighed. "Fine…" he said, surrendering to my pleads. Yay! Now I can take him to shopping, or at least go around the city!

I squealed, and ran out of the room –my body is still healthy for a 82-year-old like me, apparently- to speak to Iemitsu.

As I went to search for my son, I made a mental note: _'Make Tsuna wear another girl's dress, because he's seriously cuter than most girls in Italy.'

* * *

_

Chapter 1 end!

A/N: Sorry for making you all wait so long! DX so short, too T^T I'm ashamed of myself.

For those who read "Letters of the Moon", I edited some parts already. You can read it again, if you want. But I'll warn you: I didn't edit every word in it.

Anyway!

I believe that I _will _be busy lately -.- at school, that is. No, not because of the works, but because of writing fanfictions.

I've grown a habit of writing fanfictions at school – well, Black134 can proofread it as soon as I finished a chapter or so :D hehe. And my mind is uncontrollable – it may even screw up the plotlines.

So yeah... I hope you'll be patient enough to wait for me T^T I'm going to update every Wednesday (GMT +7) BUT, if the internet sucked and the uploader didn't want to frickin' upload, I'll try to update ASAP.

Till later!


	2. Back to Japan

**Chapter 2, "Back to Japan"**

Disclaimer: I _do not _own KHR.

This is written from** Tsuna's POV.**If you want the next chapter to be from someone's POV (like Hibari's POV, or Tsuna's, or _someone_) please tell me.

Deepest apologies from me -bows low to the ground- it's in my full consciousness that it's _Saturday_ now, and I was supposed to update in _Wednesday. _I feel really ashamed. I'm sorry. Sorry for all grammar mistakes! DX

* * *

A week passed, and it was time for me and Kyouya to go back to Namimori. It was hectic, what with my grandma clinging to me like no tomorrow. Fortunately, in the end, she decided to take in some suggestions from her husband, and I was free to go. Thank the heavens for that, or I wouldn't be able to get out of Italy for another week!

I waited for Kyouya to take his luggage, walking to the huge glass windows of the airport. My hand touched its reflection on a part of the glass windows as I looked up to the sky's gloomy grey; it was raining hard outside. I noticed the ring on my left hand, and a light blush decorated across my face. To think that all of those life-changing events happened in less than a month… grandma sure can change someone's life more than 90 degrees in record time.

"Tsunayoshi." I heard Hibari called my name, and turned around to see those grayish blue eyes staring at me, hands deep in his pockets with his luggage on the floor beside him. I smiled, and ran to him, my luggage on my firm grasp.

"Kusakabe will pick us up soon," Kyouya said, and the man mentioned appeared –out of nowhere– nearby the door, bowing deeply. "Welcome back, Kyou-san, Sawada-san!" Kusakabe-san smiled and took Kyouya's luggage. I rebelled a little when he wanted to take mine, because I don't want to trouble him more than this, but in some point, I just had to surrender. "Thank you, Kusakabe-san," I thanked him. He just gave a smile, and said "Please follow me,"

I followed Kusakabe-san's trail out of the airport, Kyouya short behind me, and gaped at our car. There, stood a sleek Mercedes with the color of opal, its wheels shiny and glasses neatly polished. What the hell? Are Kyouya's parents rich or _something?_

"Are you just going to stand there?" an impatient voice broke me out of my reverie. "A-ah! Sorry!" My legs quickly ran to Kyouya, who has his arms crossed and annoyed look on his face. I went into the car, and found it spacious and comfortable. After a while, a yawn escaped my lips and my eyes started to get heavy, attracting the attention of the man beside me. A blush started to form on my face.

Kyouya made a gesture for me to move closer to him, and I obliged. I felt his hand resting my head onto his shoulder. "Go to sleep. My apartment is a quite far from the airport," he smirked. Of course, my blush became darker instantly. I tried to frown, and he chuckled a bit. In less than 5 minutes, I blacked out.

* * *

The car stopped moving suddenly, shaking a bit as it woke me up. I rubbed my eyes sleepily. "Ngh…What…?" I asked groggily, my voice weak.

"The way to my apartment is blocked, and there's no other way than to walk there," Kyouya's voice answered me calmly. "Eeh? But it's still raining!" I gazed out to the window and saw crystalline dropping from the sky. I turned around and saw Kyouya's face. "I guess there's no other choice, then. Is there any umbrella…?" I asked, a little bit of hope sparked within me.

"No."

And the hope crushed down to million pieces.

"Uhh…okay…so we run to the apartment?" I asked timidly. He only gave a slight nod, and I gulped.

"What about the luggage?"

"Kusakabe will drop them off later,"

"W-where's Kusakabe-san?" I looked around to find the missing man. He's not anywhere in the car.... I took a pity on the man, seriously. My intuition said that he'll get bitten by Kyouya--

"I bit him to death." Kyouya answered simply, as if it's nothing. I gaped at him. "What?" "…Nothing." I said, "So where's the direction of the apartment?" I asked, trying to change the topic. "Go straight from here, turn two blocks later. Follow the road, and you'll see the only apartment around here," he answered.

I opened the door to the icy cold water, dripping down onto my head, many of them seeping through my clothes and brought a freezing feeling to my skin. I shuddered and my hands wrapped themselves around my arms by reflex.

I spun around to face my lover, just to meet a black cloth draped over my head. A light blush showed up. To think that Kyouya is my…_lover_… I really have to be careful, then. I don't think Japan is a country open for_...those who are attracted to the same gender._ The word 'homosexual' doesn't really fit my liking.

"Nngh…?" I managed to let out a sound, the familiar scent of Kyouya invading my lungs. Eeh?

"Cover your head." Kyouya said, and ran ahead of me. "W-wait!" I stuttered, my slender legs trying to catch up with him as my hands are trying to use the black cloth from my Cloud Guardian to cover my head. Preventing my brown locks to get any water is a bit useless; the edges are wet already, unfortunately.

I reached my left hand out and gripped Kyouya's arm. "Wait a minute! How about you?" I asked quickly, horrified that he's drenched completely in the blue liquid. "I'm used to it." He simply brushed it off and continued running. I ran after him, trying to go to the apartment as soon as possible.

* * *

Few minutes later, I saw a minimalist yet huge building on the side of the road. I couldn't make out the name, though; I had to prevent water from getting into my eyes. I followed his tracks into the apartment, blind to the surrounding. My hands took off the black jacket from my head and held it closely. Our footsteps left a wet trail on the polished floors, dripping down on the carpet parts and created dark spots on them.

The ride on the lift was utterly silent; the sound of liquid hitting solid and our breaths were audible. I followed his footsteps and he stopped in front of a door.

He slipped his hand into his pockets and took out a series of keys, a purple little hedgehog toy hanging off of the ring. I observed quietly as Kyouya unlocked the door and turned on the light.

The apartment flat is a bit similar to the one we used in Italy. For someone like Hibari Kyouya, it was pretty weird that his apartment flat is actually making me feel…at home. Kyouya went into a room in the end of the hallway, maybe to get some clothes. I should spend some time to take a look at where he lives every day, anyway. I tried to squeeze out water as much as I can, so it won't make a pool of water here. I knocked on the room Kyouya went into, asking "Can I take a look around?" trying to avoid being rude. I'm a guest here, after all. He said that it's fine, and I'm off adventuring around.

Across the front door, there lies a hallway. The first door to the left side is the living room. The black couches are placed in front of a black, flat LCD TV, installed onto the wall. Connected to the living room, there's the kitchen, complete with a table and 2 seats. After the kitchen, there's the stairs, leading up to the second floor (this is an apartment, I guess he merged the flats). I think I should go upstairs with him later.

On the right side, there's a door to the bathroom. The second door on the right side is the library. Red carpet covered the floor and the right and left walls were covered with bookshelves, full of books with variable subjects. Behind the mahogany work desk, there is a big Kyouya's family painting (yes, painting, not a photo). I saw a girl resembling Kyouya standing beside a sitting woman (the only one sitting), around her 40's or so. A man with black hair and a smile on his face stood on the other side, Kyouya beside him. Beside the woman, another girl stood. It's pretty dark, so I couldn't take a good look.

I shut the door and turned around, only to find Kyouya standing right in front of me. I 'eep'-ed a little, looking at his cobalt blue eyes timidly. Suddenly some pieces of clothes and a towel were shoved on my face.

"Huh—" "Take a bath." He said, turning his back on me. I smiled, and quickly went for the bathroom. I turned on the hot water, and tuned out my mind as I enjoyed the warm feeling.

* * *

I'm wearing a large white shirt, one of its sides showing my shoulder, and a pair of black shorts. I went out of the bathroom quietly, secretly looking for Kyouya. He's sitting on one of the black couches, leaning back as he watches the TV.

"Um…" I started, not sure of what to say. Kyouya turned around, his hand turning the TV off, and smirked. "I knew it'll fit you." He said, turning his body to me fully. "T-th-thank y-you," I stuttered. Then he stood up and walked past me, heading to the stairs. "Eh? W-where are you going?" I asked, and he simply answered, "Upstairs."

"I should sleep on the couch, then—" "No." he cut me off. "You're coming with me." He said, and continued his walk upstairs. I followed him quickly, so he won't leave me alone. Yes, I hate darkness.

His steps suddenly halted, and me, being so busy looking at my surrounding, accidentally hit him. "Ow! Ah, sorry!" I apologized hurriedly. He didn't reply, so it's fine…I think. His hand turned the doorknob and the door opened to a big room with a king sized bed inside.

"I'll take a bath first." Kyouya muttered, and walked towards the wardrobe to get some clothes. He passed me swiftly, as if I'm not even there. Well, so much for what happened in Italy. I passed my time observing the room. It's not too big, nor small. Just like Namimori's theme song. There is a bed, wardrobe, two nightstands, and a family photo on one of them; just like a normal bedroom.

Wait, family photo?

My legs spontaneously brought me forward, to the photo on the nightstand. I brought up the photo to take a better look, and smiled. It's a photo of little Kyouya, with the girl resembling him, and another girl I saw on the family photo in the library. They must've been around 5 years old when this photo was taken. The three children looked so happy, with a big smile on their faces, even though they were a bit dirty – were they playing _mud? _ The image of Kyouya playing mud…wow.

As soon as I heard the bathroom door opened, I quickly put down the photo and turned around, as if I didn't do anything. To the photo, at least. Kyouya walked across the room and sat on the other side of the bed. He lifted up the covers and slipped into the warmth. "W-where should I sle—" before I managed to finish my sentence, he turned around and patted the space beside him. As my mind recognizes the gesture, I blushed.

"H-here?" I asked, embarrassed. He nodded once, and slipped further into the covers. In a few minutes, soft snores can be heard from the black haired man. I chuckled softly, and slipped into the covers as well. "Thank you," I whispered beside his ear, and fell to the darkness myself.

I was woken up by the sunlight. It took me 5 solid seconds to realize that I'm in Japan now, which means I'm out of my grandmother's grasp. Not that I hate my grandmother, she's just…sly.

* * *

Anyway, I looked at the clock. 7 o'clock in the morning. Nice. I turned to Kyouya, and he's still asleep. I pulled out of the covers quietly, trying not to wake the other. He can wake up so easily.

Before I walked out of the room, I glanced at Kyouya once more, and noticed a slight tint of red on his face. His breaths are ragged, too. I tip-toed to his bedside, and felt his forehead burning up. I checked his neck, too, and it's also hot. One conclusion: he caught a cold.

* * *

I used a small towel I managed to find in one of the rooms (saying "Sorry for the intrusion…" in-between) and dipped it into the cold water from the bathroom. As I twisted the towel to get rid of the water excess, I wondered, 'even the most sadistic prefect in Namimori can get sick'. Well he's a human, after all. I suppose that his body is a lot stronger, that's all. Who knows what is going inside his mind.

I placed the cold towel on his forehead gently, trying not to wake him up. When he's awake later on, I'll just tell him to drink a medicine. That is, if he can sit up on the bed long enough to swallow the medicine. The last time I had a cold, terrible headaches are ready to greet me whenever I sat up.

* * *

_Somewhere…_

"Yeah, they had to run to the apartment. That means mission complete, madam." A certain underling talked on the phone.

On the other end of the phone line, a satisfied smile graced upon a woman's lips. "Good job. I believe that's all for now. Please take good care of Kyou-kun and my grandson, okay!"

* * *

To be continued!


	3. Discovered

**Chapter 3, "Discovered"**

Disclaimer: I _do not_ own KHR.

This is written from **Hibari's POV** (as butterflyXsoul requested), **Tsuna's POV**, and **Tsukina's POV**. I forgot that this chapter is practically impossible for Hibari's POV, but I'm doing my best! Sorry if it's too random T^T, me cutting here and there. Forgive me for any grammar mistakes, I'm trying to fix them! D:

If you want the next chapter to be from someone's POV (like Hibari's POV, or Tsuna's, or someone) please tell me.

Sorry this took a while, 'cause **I'm on my exams**, **my head is too confused to separate the layouts of Hibari's apartment and Giotto's house, **and **I'm TRYING not to make it so OOC** for Hibari to say. Or even think. Enjoy!

* * *

**(Tsuna's POV)**

The whole day had been pretty tiring. Under Kyouya's permission, I cleaned up the apartment flat while Kyouya spend his time mostly on the bed (I told him to not to walk around too much, and _surprisingly_, he obliged), reading some reports about the school, dropped off by Kusakabe along with our luggage. I heard Kyouya's veins popped out a few times, so I guess he'll be off to school once I let my eyes off of him.

In short, I have to keep an eye on him 24/7. Whenever I get out of the room, I made sure the windows are completely locked and impossible to open, too. A bit childish, but rather than letting his cold grew worse, I have to take sacrifice. Oh well!

I balanced the tray on my right hand, trying not to spill any liquid from the soup and the drink, and my left hand reached out to open the door. The cold breeze from the air con washed over my body, and I swiftly sneaked into the room, trying to be as quiet as I can. I smiled when my eyes fell upon the sleeping figure of the so-called sadistic prefect.

My feet brought me toward his bed, and as I sat on the edge of the bed gently, I glanced briefly at the photo on the nightstand. I never imagine that Kyouya used to be so…_open. _It was totally unexpected, that's all.

I averted my gaze to my sleeping lover. Seeing his face, so calm and undisturbed, ceased my will to wake him up. I frowned, eyes sparing a quick look at the clock. It's time for him to drink his medicine.

A short gulp of saliva shot down my throat as I picked the small capsule. I kneeled on the floor, my face as red as a tomato. I took a deep breathe and put it on my tongue, taking in a small amount of water into my mouth. With red blush on my face, I pressed my lips to his.

Somewhere on the back of my mind, I had a feeling of being watched…by someone.

* * *

**(Hibari's POV)**

A small shuffling sound dragged me back to consciousness. I had an urge to open my eyes, but refrained so, because… well, just because.

I heard him taking a deep breathe and more shuffling was heard. I was about to drift back to sleep when I felt his lips on mine.

* * *

**(Tsukina's POV)**

Oh my GOD. I gripped on the edges of the monitor to take a better look, and… _YES!_

This is the moments of my life as a yaoi fangirl. A loud squeal escaped my lips as I watched my cute grandson taking a move on Kyou-kun. Not exactly a move, because it's only for a _capsule_, but…_who cares~!

* * *

_

**(Tsuna's POV)**

After I 'transferred' the medicine to Kyouya's mouth, I quickly pulled back…well, _tried _to. I felt his lips, morphing into a smirk and a hand behind my head, pulling me deeper into the 'kiss'.

Oh Goddess of Luck, why do you hate me so much?

* * *

**(Hibari's POV)**

Wao.

This is new.

I felt a little object slid down my throat as I gulped down whatever he gave me. The medicine, maybe.

I smirked, and quickly put my hand behind his head, refusing to let go. My tongue forced his lips open and intruded his warm cavern. It tastes…kind of… sweet. Watermelon? Mmhm.

* * *

**(Tsuna's POV)**

A squeak escaped my occupied lips, short before my hands started to get a grip on his shirt, crumpling it a little. I felt my blush grew harder as he pulled me onto the bed, hovering over him with mouths still connected. As his tongue explored around, I tried to keep my moans in, but failed to keep the silence. I slipped my arms around his neck, his hands moving lower to my waist.

We pulled apart; oxygen became a rare substance in my needy lungs. I can even swear I saw a light blush on Kyouya's face, if only I'm not desperate in trying to get some air into my lungs.

"…that's cheating." I frowned. He smirked.

"You did. Catching me off guard like that." Another smirk showed up on his lips. Silence passed, and he, surprisingly, broke the ice. "Did you eat something sweet?"

I blushed. One of these days, I think my face will really turn red permanently. "Y-yeah…I ate the candy I got from the flight,"

And he showed that…_predatory_, smug smirk.

* * *

_**The next day… **_**(still Tsuna's POV)**

"Kyouya!" I screamed out in frustration. I _knew _he'll sneak out the first thing in the morning!

I woke up to find the other side of the bed empty, my eyes wide and mouth slightly agape until my brain worked long enough to process what happened.

The first place popped out in my mind was school, so as soon as I take a bath and locked the door (with a spare key I found on the desk, looks like Kyouya left it for me), I walked to the direction of the school. Reborn told me that I'm having a month off the school (because of grandma's 'death') so it's okay to go. I miss Gokudera and Yamamoto, too, so I guess it's fine.

* * *

My feet walk automatically towards the Reception Room. As I walked down the hallway, I was stopped by some girls from my class.

"Ah! Sawada!" one of them waved to me. I walked towards the flock, hoping they won't harm me. Kyouya won't respond lightly of that. Then I saw Kyoko-chan beside the girl. I've gone over my crush on her, so I don't really stutter much (well, at least not as much as I used to).

"The teacher told us about your grandma. I'm sorry," she smiled apologetically. "A-ah, it's okay. Thank you," I smiled weakly. They thought grandma died…? Oh, riiight. A bit left out, huh.

I was listening to the girls, trying to be polite as they chattered about the most recent things happened.

"Eeeh? I-Is that…an _engagement ring_?" suddenly another girl squealed, pointing to the engagement ring on my hand, shiny and innocent. I must've forgotten about it when I was trying to get to school as soon as possible! The other girls squealed in _perfect _chorus, and they leaned up spontaneously to me.

"Who is it? Who is it?" they asked simultaneously. I was speechless, completely red on face. "U-uh—" "He's mine." Suddenly a _really _familiar voice called out from behind me, strong arms wrap themselves around my waist as a chin rest itself on my right shoulder. I turned to my right, and saw Kyouya smirking devilishly.

I swear, the girls' squeals were utterly, _unmistakably _destructive to ear drums.

* * *

_To be continued :D_

A/N: Dang, I was frustrated with myself when I noticed that I forgot the sick part. I almost wrote the kissing from Hibari's POV, but decided that it's plain…_perverted, _so yeah. Well, not that I'm saying that Tsuna's perverted or something. Sorry it was so short! DX

Lawl, the watermelon part was from a fic I read, "_Guardian Gum_". Nice fic, that one.

Please review! (More than 10 reviews for chapter 3, there will be an omake for this! Posted along chapter 4, of course. C'mon, 1 more to gooo ;DD *UPDATED: 27 MAY 2010*)


	4. Please read!

I'M SORRY!

Due to some STUPID reasons that I believed will never be able to make up for the patience you've endured for the next chapter, I had to be on hiatus until further notice.

For now…I'll just list down the reasons.

**1****st**** week reason** (2/06/2010): I was TOO BUSY with the Math Haunted Room proposal, and the preparations that went along with it.

**2****nd**** week reason** (6/06/2010): Same reason as the 1st…and because the NEXT day is the big day. Dammit!

**3****rd**** week reason**: BANNED FROM PLAYING because my mom is _**incredibly **_pissed off because of some actions I've did for the last 4 days. Scratch that—for the last _year_. She's been roaring through my ears since this morning, so yeah.

I will be on hiatus since Friday, 11 June 2010, until…someday in the next week. TT^TT Just tell me what you want me to do for punishment. My limit is 2 chapters for each fic, though… -.- I think I can work myself to exhaustion enough.

The fanfictions that have to be on hiatus for a while:

The Proposal: New Life

Past Memories

**For Past Memories' readers only:**

I've hand-written the 5th chapter already, but since I'm kind of paranoid, I just want the words to be at least good enough as I type them on the laptop. Sooo yeah. TT^TT

I am really sorry, for going back on my own word. I never knew that THIS stuff will ever come. I'll try to update ASAP, along with the **Letters of the Moon's sequel**.


End file.
